


A pureblood witch's dream

by Rezakeene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezakeene/pseuds/Rezakeene
Summary: Astoria enters the ball with a heart filled with dreams. She is very confident that Draco makes his choice today. A Dramione from Astoria's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters and situations of the HP universe belong to JKR.

Tiny butterflies burst in my stomach, as I step into the foyer of the gleaming white manor. I glance around taking in the beauty of my future home. After all, taking care of it would be my prime duty. I smile proudly stepping closer to the hosts of that evening.

"Astoria, how nice of you to come," Narcissa welcomes me with a smile, but there is no warmth in hers. I admire that. She was the epitome of cold sophistication. For many young girls like me, she is a role model.

"My pleasure, Narcissa," I reply exchanging an air peck.

"Ms. Greengrass," Lucius politely greets me placing a delicate kiss on my knuckles.

"Mr. Malfoy," I give a smile that was perfected for this occasion. As I turn into the ballroom, I see the silent exchange of approving nods between the elder Malfoy couple. Mission accomplished, I sigh mentally checking off my list. I have heard about the discussions my parents are having with the Malfoys. After today our marriage contract is going to be sealed and I'm going to make sure of it.

The ballroom is magnificent. The lovely decorations that adorn the place magnify the regal look the place held. It is a sight to behold. But my interests were someplace else.

I finely adjust my soft hair behind my ears while throwing a glance around the ballroom. There are quite a few heads turned around in my direction. I saw the boring lust in few while unbridled envy in some. It felt great. All my efforts since morning have finally come to fruition. Now I just need to get the same kind of attention from him.

My eyes search for him. Like a fairytale, the crowd parted for me and there he is sitting at the other corner of the massive room. His group of friends surrounds him, my sister being one of them. I glide towards them garnering a few more stares on my way.

He is impeccably dressed and looks like a prince. But the casual way he was chattering with his friends, made him look approachable and lovable. His hair looked like strands of pure woven silk and I just wish to run my fingers through them. But I control my urge, as it is not seen as a proper thing to do for a Malfoy bride.

"Astoria," he greets me with a warm smile, that neither his parents possessed. His gaze travels over my body and I beam in pride when a flicker of appreciation shines in them.

I scoot into the place beside him, trailing my fingers on his thigh. He doesn't notice this as he gets engaged into the ongoing discussion. I peer around the group after giving my sister a smile. She is married to one of Draco's best friends and she had never been happier. Daphne Zabini nee Greengrass was happily leaning onto her husband's arm while Blaise lovingly placed a kiss on her forehead.

They are desperately in love, and I want that. I want the love they shared and even more. And I want that from Draco. I want him to look at me like that. With the tiny spark I have generated, I don't think it is going to be very difficult.

I lean closer to him, giving a sharp look at my surroundings. My closeness to him gives a clear message of back off to any other interesting parties. This is going to be my place soon.

There was a commotion near the ballroom doors and his glance casually shifts. I roll my eyes as the golden trio enters. Despite their celebrated war hero statuses, nothing about them interests me. I guess it is the same case with the Malfoys, as they are obligated to invite them.

But I'm curious about the look on Draco's face as he watches them enter. He looked like a tiger, watching its prey. It seems quite odd to me. Why is he looking at them in that way? Is he still holding on to his childhood grudges? I need to talk to him. We have to make peace with the savior of the wizarding world.

Draco's eyes were still fixed on them as they maneuvered around the guests making a polite talk. I roll my eyes imagining Granger talking about some nonsensical issues like magical beings or international magical cooperation. Honestly, who would want to hear about that? I guess that's the reason she's still single. But why am I wasting my time thinking about her?

"Draco, I'll be back in a minute," I politely take my leave and venture out to refresh myself. I know the perfect place to go. My sandals click on the pristine marble floors as I stride up the stairs.

"Missy needs help?" An elf popped beside me and queried as I turn the doorknob to Draco's room.

"No, I'm just trying to freshen up," I reply impatiently.

"But that is Master Draco's room," the elf tried again.

"I know that's why I'm using it," I reply sweetly stepping into the room. I close the door behind me and marvel at the beauty of the room in the flooding moonlight.

My steps involuntarily head to the bed and I swoon at the thought of myself on that bed. I gave into the temptation and lie on the bed, taking in his addictive scent that was still lingering on them. I imagine him beside me, over me and around me. A sudden rush of warmth pool in my belly and I laugh giddily. 'All in good time," I tell myself moving to the washroom.

I run my fingers on top of various bottles and pick up his cologne. I knew it was custom made and even a small whiff of it made my head swim. I place it back and move out of his washroom. But my steps stagger when the door to his bedroom rattles. I hurry to hide behind his bed, a sudden panic rising in my heart.

"The washroom is at the end, Missy Granger," the elf's tiny voice squeaked. I glare at the nosy elf, but this one's different.

"Thank you Tibby," I hear Granger reply.

What is she doing here? My heart races seeing her here in Draco's room. But she silently passed the bed heading straight to the washroom. I relax, thinking, the elves should be warned properly. This is not the place for guests.

Before I could skip out of the room, the door opened again and I was shocked to see it was Draco. The look on his face now changed into a victorious smirk just like a tiger that had just won the hunt. The butterflies erupt again in my belly. Was he looking for me?

But wait why is he heading to the washroom. Granger is in there.

The door to the washroom opens and Granger steps out. "Draco!" she jumps. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Draco says mischievously advancing on her.

"Draco," Granger warns stopping him with his hands. "I should've known it was your idea when Tibby directed me here."

He lunges for her and she shrieks jumping on the bed and heading to the other side. She sprints to the door but he swiftly catches her. She is laughing while he lifts her wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushes her into the wall and kisses her soundly.

My heart drops into my stomach and tears flow down my face. I rub at them furiously looking at the scene in front of me. I feel betrayed and enthralled at the same time. In the moonlight, they look magical. I have never seen Draco like this. He looks so passionate and fervent in his ministrations. And for Granger, I never thought a prude like her could be so ardent.

He tilts her head kissing her neck. Their sounds appear amplified in the silent room. His hands disappear into the mass of her hair as she tugs on his.

"Mmm Draco. We can't do this in the middle of a party," she grunts.

"I don't care," Draco says lifting his hands to her front cupping her breasts through the dress.

As her moans fill my ears I stuff my fist into my mouth to curtail the cries that spilled out of my heart. 'How could you do this, Draco?' I cry silently.

I hear the sound of a zipper and the next thing I see are her pale shoulders and Draco peppering them with kisses. He pulled her dress further down exposing the green bra to his eyes. "Naughty minx," he growled. "You are wearing this underneath the dress."

Through my dazed eyes, I saw him lift her up and carry to the bed. I had to crouch down low and scoot to the corner of the room that was dark and void of any light. From this position, I have a better view of their activities and how much I try I'm not able to close my eyes.

Draco slowly peels off her dress while she reciprocates his favor. Within no time they both are in their underwear and kissing as if there is no tomorrow. His hand moves to the back searching for the clasp of her bra. I hear Granger's giggles as Draco tries hard to get rid of the offending garment.

"It opens in the front, Draco," she coos and guides his hand. Draco gives a playful nip at her pulse point and frees her heaving breasts.

"Oh! Draco," she whimpers as his mouth covers one of her peaks, while his hand massages the other. Her hands are hidden from my sight and I know very well what they were doing just by looking at Draco's face. His hands tug at her knickers while his mouth draws pleasure from her moans.

"Draco, please, now," Granger speaks incoherently.

"At your service," he murmurs pushing is boxers down.

I got a glorious view of his backside before he pulled the sheets over their naked bodies.

I couldn't see it anymore. He had pushed all my hopes down the drain, getting himself sullied by her. He was supposed to be mine. I want to clamp down hands on my ears to stop the sounds of their vigorous fucking. Wait, is it even called that? I don't know anything about sex. But this didn't seem anything like Daphne and her friends talked about. This wonderful thing wouldn't be called fucking. His eyes are fixed on her face as he drives her to heights of pleasure. The raw emotion pouring out of his eyes made my heart clench. How I wish I were in her place. What I wouldn't give to get him to look at me in that way. Maybe this is what they called lovemaking. Yes, that was the word. Draco Malfoy is making love to Hermione Granger.

Their pants grow louder and suddenly come to a halt with loud groans. I have to see it. I have to see the moment where Draco Malfoy completely surrenders. And I'm not disappointed by what I saw.

They were looking at each other with devotion. His eyes are shining with high emotions I never thought it was possible for him. Draco first kisses her sweaty forehead, then her closed eyelids, her button nose finally reaching her lips. He peppered them with a million kisses eliciting a bubbling laughter from her.

"I love you," he says to her, stomping on my poor heart.

"I know," she says quirking her eyebrow.

"Your turn," he says nipping her lip.

"Don't you remember, it was me who said those words first," Granger says licking the spot he just nipped.

I sit there totally gobsmacked. They seem to be utterly in love. I didn't see such kind of love in either Blaise or Daphne's eyes. This was totally different and for a tiny moment of time, I feel happy for Draco.

"That, you did. You can't escape my charm, Hermione," Draco mutters rubbing her nose. "So, how did your talks go?" He asks rolling down to the other side of his bed. Granger is busy now gathering her clothing.

"Great. This was a great place to meet potential investors. Thanks for inviting me. Do you know many of them have already shown great interest? With their support the idea can be extended internationally with so much ease," Granger says pulling on her dress.

"You keep talking with that sexy mouth of yours and we won't be leaving this room anytime soon," Draco says pulling her to bed. She giggles and settles in the bed. "I see you have told your friends."

She nods leaning into his embrace. "They have their issues, but they are happy for me."

"I'm telling my parents tomorrow," Draco says taking Granger's hand into his. "About us." She looks at him but says nothing. "I'm sorry for not doing this early. Today they are going to declare me as the new head of the house. So when I tell them tomorrow, they can't do anything about it."

"You should give them some credit, Draco. All they want is your happiness," Granger says. I stop the unladylike snort that tried to escape from my mouth. She is a war hero and a know-it-all but she is as naïve as a Flobberworm when it comes to pureblood family traditions.

"I know, but I don't like to take any chances. Besides its good riddance. If they are arranging a marriage contract without consulting me, this is what is going to happen," Draco says looking somewhere else.

"I heard they are arranging a contract with Greengrass family." My heart thumps loudly at her words while my ears perk up to hear what he has to say.

"I'm not interested in anyone else, Hermione. I see Astoria as just Daphne's younger sister and nothing else. Believe me, I haven't led her on. You're it for me. I just can't wait to put a ring on that finger and proudly proclaim that you belong to me," he says pressing a kiss to her fingers. In the glowing moonlight, I see their bliss and I give up. I want to laugh loudly at the illusion I created for myself. Here I sat hoping to be Draco's pureblooded bride, while he found true love in that one witch, who can give him all that he ever needed in his life.

While I sob silently in that dark corner, they dress and vanish out of the room one after the other, not before sharing a few more fervent kisses.

I knew at that time, that I lost. As a matter of fact, I was never in the competition for his heart or for the place by his side. And now his heart belongs to hers. I smile bitterly at my fate and follow them out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This little snippet was inspired by a one-shot called 'Envy' by Twitch E. Littleferret.


End file.
